Seiya Wants Usagi
by Ladie Byrd
Summary: Seiya wants Usagi to fall in love with him. He watches over her every night as she sleeps, and one night loses control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Seiya sat at the foot of her bed watching her sleep. It had become his nightly routine, unless he had a concert. He would wait until eleven and would sneak in through her bedroom window… No big deal when one was a Senshi. In that form he was female, in this one, male. Why they had chosen it didn't matter. What mattered was that when he was in this form, using the new tool between his legs was an all-consuming thought. And there was only one girl he wanted to use it on.

Unfortunately, also like usual, she would thrash and moan in her sleep and cry out for Mamoru. He knew she loved the guy, and would only ever love him, but he wanted her so much. He pulled the handful of condoms out of his pocket and chose one at random before unzipping his pants and exposing himself. He rolled the rubber on. It was an easy way to make sure no mess would be left behind, and when he was done he could just put both condom and wrapper into his subspace pocket.

He had been here, watching her like this, almost every night for two months. At first it had been completely innocent... just making sure she was okay, but as time passed his need for her had grown until almost every night he had imagined waking her up and taking her in her bed, or sometimes he had imagined kidnapping her and keeping her. But he had responsibilities, and he didn't want her to hate him.

Now he came prepared, and took care of his needs so they didn't overwhelm him. He stared at her face as his hand moved up and down his shaft, and he pictured her mouth over him instead. He looked down to where the gentle swell of her breasts were just visible over the edge of the blanket, and wished he could pull it away so he could see her nipples harden in the chilly air. He always left her window open just in case he had to leave quickly, and the chill would harden her little nipples so you could see them poking up even through her pajama top. He let his imagination take him.

 _He pulled the blanket off her body and ran his hands back down from shoulders to thighs, grazing her nipples, her hidden heat, and everything else he could touch. He slid his hands back to the waistband of her pajamas and gently pulled them away from her, taking her little white panties with them. He pulled her thighs apart and knelt between them to undo her buttons. "I want you so bad, Odango," he moaned quietly, hoping not to wake her. He wanted her, wanted to take her and fill her and drive roughly into her again and again. And he would cover her mouth so her screams of pleasure didn't wake her family._

 _He kissed her, a gentle, sweet kiss, almost chaste, on the lips, before raking his mouth over her throat and collarbone until he reached her breast. He would take the tiny erect nipple into his mouth and bite down on it, and he would put himself at her entrance and cover her mouth with his hand and slam into her, waking her from slumber. He would push in and out of her again and again until he came deep inside her._

The first load of cum spurted out of his cock, filling the condom as he watched her breasts rise and fall in a slow easy rhythm. His whole body shook in the aftermath of his orgasm, until he almost fell. He shifted her blanket carefully, and watched her nipples harden. He'd never wanted anything so much as he wanted to fill her with his already rock-hard cock and take her again and again. He removed the condom, and tied it off, wiping himself carefully with one of his handkerchiefs.

He pulled the blanket further down, and stared at her breasts as they rose and fell. Slowly he reached out and pressed the tip of his index finger against one hardened nipple. She moaned in her sleep. His cock throbbed painfully. He touched the other nipple just as gently, and almost exploded as she moaned again, her legs spreading open, her nipples tightening further, and her mouth opening slightly as her body responded to his touch. He dragged the blanket slowly off her, and spread her thighs. Her little boy shorts left most of her soft skin exposed to his sight. Her spaghetti strapped tank had risen in her sleep so that her taught little belly could be seen.

He wanted that belly filled with his seed, growing with his child. He nearly lost himself again at the thought. In her own mind she belonged to Mamoru, but the man had left her to go to school in America. As far as Seiya was concerned that meant she was free for him to swoop in and claim her as his own. Yes, he hardened his heart against the man as the new thoughts took him. And if he could have her, he would be happy. She made him laugh.

"Little Odango," he whispered. "I'm done watching. It's my turn." He slipped his hands gently along her sides, loving how she thrashed and moaned at his touch. Oh she was beautiful, and sweet, and virginal. And HIS!" He carefully slipped his hands down her belly and over her tiny, hot little mound. He found the spot of her passion through her shorts and gently moved his thumb over the little rigid clit.

"Mamoru!" she moaned in her sleep. His control snapped. He wanted her to know who was touching her. He slid his arms around her and picked her up. She didn't wake. He carefully carried her to the window, and out into the night, leaving her transformation brooch on her nightstand so she couldn't turn into Sailor Moon and escape.

He laid her gently into the back seat of a car near the house and hotwired the vehicle. It was an interesting trick he had learned. He pulled away from the quiet residential street and drove. He had an idea where he could go, and it wasn't too far. Just outside of Tokyo was a small getaway location, where each dwelling was far away from the others, hidden in deep woods, lined near a river. He had hidden there, for a few days, when he had first realized his attraction for Usagi wouldn't go away. So it was fitting that it was where he would take her to make her fall in love with him.

He paid in cash for a months time, and carried her inside, to a different, much larger bed than her own. He hid the car behind the cabin, and looked through it to find something to help him. He found rope in the trunk and returned to tie her, first gently slipping her sleep tank off her body. He spread her arms, and tied them down under the bedframe so she couldn't get loose. Her legs he left free. She might kick him, but he wanted to be able to change their position as he took her over and over again.

He gently pulled on her chin to open her mouth and shoved a handkerchief inside before tying a second one over it, around the back of her head. He removed her sleep shorts and panties, putting all her clothing into a small bundle, and taking them outside to the car he closed them into the trunk.

She was awake when he returned. Just barely opening her eyes, not really aware of what was happening to her yet. She must have tried to turn and been woken when she couldn't he mused. No matter, he was ready to start. More than ready, as his cock sprang back to attention.

"You're awake Odango. Good." He watched her eyes widen in shock and then harden into anger as she realized she was tied down. He waited. Soon she would notice her nakedness. He smiled as the realization hit her and she blushed and closed her eyes in fear. Her throat moved as she gulped.

"Oh yes." He purred. "You are mine now." He slid onto the bed, spreading her legs and sliding between them. The contrast of her nakedness with his fully dressed state made him feel powerful. "I will make you forget that loser who left you. You belong to me. And I wont ever leave," as he said the last line, he slid his hand up her belly and onto her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

"You'll fall in love with me, and we'll get married and have lots and lots of babies." She shuddered, trying to pull away. Oh well, soon enough she would beg for his touch. "why don't we start now, he added, and pulled himself free of his pants. He took one nipple into his mouth and rubbed her other, gently squeezing it, rolling it between his fingers.

"I love you Usagi," he said when he lifted his mouth. He spread her thighs and opened her sweet little pussy with his fingers. She was damp, but not wet. He could solve that. He moved down the bed and took her little clit into his mouth. She thrashed, trying to escape all the wonderful feelings he knew he was giving her, but he held her hips and took. He suckled and nipped and licked her, playing mostly with her clit, but lapping at her slit occasionally.

He slid a finger into her, and she had grown wet, so he moved back up her body, lifting her hips to rest on his thighs as he knelt between her legs, and spread her nether lips open. He nudged her with the tip of his cock and then took her in one hard thrust.

She screamed in pain and he stared at her in shock. "You mean he never even...?" He trailed off and gave her a wolfish grin. "This just proves he doesn't love you as much as me." He ecplained. "I will give you pleasure." And he pulled nearly out of her, enjoying the sight of her virgin blood smeared on his hard length, then pushed inside, taking her hard and fast.

Tears coursed down her cheeks and into the pillow beneath her, but he didn't see them. In his head he was picturing the day she would beg for his cock. He loved her, and that was enough for now, but someday she would be his, and his alone. He released torrents of come inside her and then collapsed, his head on her shoulder, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi couldn't stop the tears. Her nose was clogging and she struggled for breath. She HURT! On the inside, where even Mamoru had never touched. She'd wanted to be with him, but he'd worried she was still too young. He'd told her once that he wanted to wait for their wedding night. She'd been saving herself for him. And now she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Seiya had brought her somewhere she couldn't escape from. Was he going to do it again? He was snoring, still laying on top of her with his... thing... inside, though it wasn't as hard anymore. But she was afraid if he woke up that would change. She turned her head, hoping to see something that would help her escape. Her arms were spread wide. He'd strung the rope under the bed and had tied her wrists to each side so she couldn't escape.

But, he hadn't taken her communicator. Carefully she moved her wrist, slowly turning it so the face of it was on the side with her palm instead of the back of her hand. If she could just reach the button... She tried moving her hand to press it, and that didn't work, her wrist wouldn't bend all the way, the rope was blocking it.

Seiya was stirring so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She wished her friends would come and rescue her. They must be worried by now. She looked out the window. The day had come on as he'd slept on top of her. She had to believe they would find her.

She felt him starting to swell inside her, and knew more pain was about to come. Her body wasn't prepared, but before he even opened his eyes or lifted his head his hips started to thrust, dragging against her insides painfully. He was moaning in pleasure. She was sobbing now. It hurt! She struggled to pull away, unable to help but scream in pain. When he sped up and started pushing harder there was a sharp pain each time he reached deep, and one of them hurt so bad the world faded into blackness.

* * *

Seiya woke up happy. He was inside the woman he loved, her tight channel clutching him, and he knew she wanted him. He moved, pulling partially out before pushing deep. She wasn't as wet as she could be, but his semen was still deep inside her, and eventually it coated him, smoothing his thrusts. She was screaming and moaning as her pussy clenched around him, and his pace increased until he was slamming into her so hard it actually hurt him.

Usagi had gone suddenly silent. He raised his head to look at her and realized she had passed out. He put a finger under her nose. She was still breathing, so he didn't stop. He had to finish. He thrust again, harder now, and felt the orgasm creeping up on him. He lost control of his hips, slamming again and again until he unloaded inside her. He panted with exertion and pulled out, noticing more blood staining his cock. She had rubbed raw inside, and he felt a little bad about that, but he hadn't been able to help himself.

He cleaned himself and then her, and stood up, fixing his clothing. He needed to go back to Tokyo to make sure no one noticed he was missing. He covered her over with a blanket, and put the do not disturb sign on the door. Then he heard a steady beeping coming from her wrist, and a voice coming through with a shout.

"Usagi?" there was silence for a moment. "Usagi, are you okay? Where are you?" Seiya wrapped a handkerchief around the watch so he couldn't be seen, and unlatched it from her wrist. "What's going on? Usagi? Usagi! What are you doing with Usagi? Rei, someone has Usagi!"

He shoved the thing into his subspace pocket and ran outside to the stream. He had to get rid of the thing... but maybe they could track it. He went back to the car and got in, driving away, leaving the girl passed out on the bed.

He drove into Tokyo made his way into the seedier part of town. He took the watch back out of the subspace pocket and threw it into a large trash bin. He couldn't let anyone find Usagi. She was HIS! He drove home and took a long shower, washing the blood off himself, and changed his clothes. He found Taiki and Yaten in the dining room.

"You just get back?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah, I went out early to look into that new wacko."

The phone rang, and Yaten picked it up. "Hello?" There was silence for several moments, and then his chair scraped back away from the table. "What!" He was shouting now, and visibly upset.

Taiki took the phone and listened to the person speaking. Yaten was looking at Seiya with sympathy. He knew Seiya had feelings for Usagi. He prepared himself to act surprised and angry. This had to work. He couldn't let her go now.

Taiki was still on the phone. Now he was staring at Seiya too, his face ashen.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked nervously.

"Someone took Usagi." Yaten put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. They took her communicator off when Ami called her, and covered it, so she couldn't see who it was, but she got a glimpse of Usagi for a second. It wasn't good. She said it looked..."

He trailed off, and Seiya blanched. Looked what? She'd been fine hadn't she?

Taiki finished for him. "She was hurt. There was blood. She was naked... and there was... blood... between her legs.

Seiya was relieved but couldn't show it, he let himself fall out of his chair. He started thinking about all the times Usagi had told him she was still in love with Mamoru to make himself more upset, and let out a cry of pain and anger he hoped was good enough to fool them. If he could fool them, he could fool anyone.

Both of them dropped to their knees to comfort him, and Taiki told him they were going to meet with the Senshi.

* * *

Usagi woke up alone. It was late in the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set. She hurt inside, in her crotch and her belly. She didn't know where Seiya was. At first she was very grateful to be alone. But that quickly changed. She was hungry and very thirsty. She needed water badly, and being helpless and alone was making her frightened. She needed help. What if he didn't come back? What if she died here in this bed? Alone...

She stared out the window, which was set above the door, as the sun set lower and lower. She couldn't see it, but the sky turned orange. The other windows all had shades pulled down over them, and she could see little in the room which was growing darker by the minute. She tried hard not to cry, knowing it would only clog her nose again.

She was miserable and alone, and in that moment, even Seiya would be welcome if he would just bring her some water.

* * *

Seiya spent the day and most of the night pretending to search, he even found her communicator himself. Then he said he wanted to be alone for a bit, and took a motorcycle and drove back out to check on Usagi. The guys had consoled him, the girls looked to him for advice... so he'd steered them in the wrong direction.

The drive to Usagi seemed much shorter than the one away. He pulled up behind the cabin and parked. When he went inside he turned the light on, and she blinked several times. She was trying to say something to him He unbound her mouth and pulled out the gag.

"Water," she croaked. "Please."

He hit himself on the side of his head. How could he have been so stupid? He grabbed a cup and filled it at the sink, then lifted her head and shoulders to help her drink. She took it in small sips, unable to swallow much at a time. He decided to leave the gag out for a while so he could talk to her.

"It was a long day. I knew I had to protect you, make sure no one found you, so I took your communicator and brought it back to the city. Ami called," he answered her questioning look. "She was really upset, but I used some cloth to cover it and took it away. I can't let you go yet. I'm sorry, but until you love me and not... HIM" he said the word bitterly, "I just cant let you go."

She sniffled. "But my family..."

"Oh, don't worry about them. I'm your family now. I'll be your best friend, and your family, and your lover. I can be everything you need Usagi."

She didn't answer, just nodded slowly. He pulled the blankets off her so he could see everything. There was a small pool of blood and semen between her legs. He felt bad. He'd been too rough with her. That was way more blood than it should have been for losing her virginity.

"Please," she whispered. "It hurts. In my belly and down there... I don't think I can take it anymore. Please..."

"Don't worry," I won't be like that again. "I'll never hurt you Odango." He bent down and kissed her gently on the mouth. She started to pull her head away, but he used his hands to hold her still. "I've wanted to do that from the moment I met you," he admitted. "You're the only girl I've ever wanted."

He moved so that he was laying next to her, his head on her arm, and gently laid his hand over her belly. "I'm really sorry I hurt you. It was my first time and I got too excited." He played with her breasts, circling each nipple before switching back to the other. "You are so beautiful."

"I don't feel good." she said in a tiny voice.

"That's okay, I can make you feel better," he promised. He stripped and moved between her legs. He kissed her again, then trailed kisses down her neck and onto her breasts. "I won't hurt you this time." He stayed slow and gentle as he played with her breasts, nipping and sucking them, before kissing his way down her belly.

"I want you to have my babies," he murmured. "Would you like that?" She didn't answer, but he knew he had to give her time. He moved further down, to her sweet little pussy, and took her clit into his mouth, suckling it gently. Carefully he slid one fingertip to her slit and tested for wetness. She was completely dry, so he redoubled his efforts on her clit. Eventually, as he slid his finger up and down through her clit, moisture started to well up. He spread her lips open and lapped at it with his tongue, enjoying her mix of sweet and salt. She was so perfect.

He could tell she was finally getting aroused when the moisture pooled, flowing onto his tongue in a rush. She didn't move or speak, didn't thrust her hips at him and beg, but she wasn't fighting, and for now, that was enough. There would come a day when she wanted him. He just knew it. If he kept her long enough, there would come a day.

He redoubled his efforts, wanting to make her orgasm. He tried for a long time. Maybe she was in too much pain, or maybe she was sad, or maybe she needed internal stimulation. He pushed a finger inside her and she winced, hissing in pain. He pulled it out and there was a tinge of red to the moisture on his finger.

"I really did hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry Odango. I promise, this time I will be gentle. He slowly moved back up her body, and using a hand, guided himself inside her, just barely pressing the bulbous head past the entrance. Instead of pumping into her, he used his hand on himself, jerking back and forth roughly until he was near exploding before he seated himself fully. He gently pulled out and nudged her insides rather than forcing himself deep. He was gentle and slow, but had to pull nearly out of her several times to rub his cock aggressively, and then with a final push he released several spurts of hot sticky cum inside her.

He groaned in relief and pulled out before he could fall asleep inside her again. He didn't want to repeat this morning's punishment. His cock was still red tinged with her blood, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. He lay down beside her, panting.

"Could I please have some more water?" She asked after his breathing had slowed to normal. He got up and refilled her cup, helping her as he had before. "Thank you," her voice was so small and quiet, he barely heard her. Her stomach growled loudly and he realized that even though he'd eaten twice during the day and the beginning of the night, she hadn't had anything at all. He'd have to bring something back for her.

He got up and dressed and promised he'd return, then he covered her with the blanket before putting the gag back into her mouth and lifting the tie back over it. "I'll bring food when I come back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Seiya was worried about Usagi. As soon as he had returned to Tokyo the others had insisted on crowding around him, making sure he was alright. He hadn't had a single moment alone since. He needed to get to her, to press himself inside her. And she needed food and water. It had been over a full day since he had seen her, and he knew she couldn't go more than three days without water.

Ami and Rei were both looking awful when he saw them, and he realized they had both seen the blood on Usagi. It must have upset them a lot and he felt bad. He hadn't intended for anyone to see. He hadn't meant to hurt Usagi either. But he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let Mamoru have her back. Not after he had thrown her away like so much garbage.

"Something is really wrong," he heard Makoto whisper.

"What do you mean?" Taiki asked.

"Mamoru never made it to the college. He never checked in or started his classes. I started researching the plane. It's missing. None of us ever noticed. Has Usagi said anything?"

"No, but she's been depressed," Rei told her.

"I think this is why. She probably assumed he was too busy for her. You know how she can be. She wouldn't have wanted to upset him at school"

"Poor Usagi," whispered Ami.

"No more of that," Minako said, growling. "We're going to find her, and then we're going to help her find Mamoru."

"When are the Outers getting back?" Makoto asked.

"Seven. They said they had a lead they wanted to follow."

Seiya frowned, hoping none of them had found his trail. He had abandoned the bike before returning home and hoped that was enough to throw them off. He couldn't make any obvious moves now. He had to protect his Odango and keep her with him always.

He settled into a chair and put his elbows onto his knees and his face in his hands. Let them think he was just as clueless as they were. No, right now, he was more worried than anything. He had to find a way to escape.

* * *

Usagi was afraid she was dying. Seiya hadn't returned the day before, or the following night, and it was well into her third day in the cabin. She hadn't had water since he'd left, and nothing to eat in longer than that. She had cramps in her lower belly from what he had done, and more cramps throughout her body from lack of water. She hadn't needed to use the restroom even once, and that terrified her.

Her entire life she'd known bad things could happen, but nothing like this had ever occurred to her before. Sure she'd fought a multitude of enemies, and had contemplated her own death at the hands of Phages, or Youma, or whatever other force was out there, but this was utterly different. This was a friend, and he'd hurt her.

She thought about Mamoru. In all the years they'd been together, he'd never pressed beyond her boundaries. And it wasn't because he didn't want to, because they didn't want to. It had nothing to do with their ages she realized, and nothing to do with his fear of her father.

Mamoru hadn't pushed because he'd known she wasn't ready for it. As much as she loved him and wanted him to be hers in that way, she wasn't prepared for being physically intimate. Because what if Chibi-Usa came early. She'd asked him once, and he'd said no, telling her she was too young, but that wasn't it. She hadn't been either physically or emotionally prepared for a step like that.

She still wasn't.

Usagi was filled with anger and despair. Mamoru hadn't contacted her since he'd been gone but even then she could still feel his love for her. It was almost like a physical hug at times. And now it was so much more clear than it had ever been before. Maybe because she was dying.

She wasn't a fool, despite what many of her friends might think. She figured she had been here long enough that she should drunk at least a gallon of water. She'd had barely a cup, if it could even be called that. Her body was shutting down. Soon her mind would go with it.

* * *

Seiya nearly fell over when a loud slamming door startled him. He saw Haruka shake her head and barely avoided breathing out a heavy sigh of relief. He was going to have to move Usagi. It was too easy to find her where she was. He needed someplace no one would ever find either of them.

He stood and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. It worried him that Usagi was probably dehydrated. He reminded himself she'd had a drink before he had left her, but he knew it was still too long ago.

The others were getting on his nerves and he needed to get out, to see her and to find a better place to stash her. Letting his worry for her show on his face, he let a few tears slip down his cheeks and ran for the door.

Taiki followed him, but Seiya turned and shouted at him. "Leave me alone for five damn minutes!"

His friend looked worried and hurt, but Seiya raced away, running as fast as he could, hoping no one would follow. Let them think he needed privacy to cry. He didn't care. He had to get to Usagi.

It took several minutes to be sure he was far enough away before he turned and checked behind him. Not seeing the others, he hurried to the nearest car and tried the door. Locked. Frustrated, he kicked the tire. He would have to go back for the bike or steal a car in broad daylight. Neither option was good, but he had to get back to her.

* * *

 _"Usako,"_ she heard Mamoru's voice, almost like it was whispering in her ear.

 _'Mamo-chan?_ ' She opened her gritty, dry eyes, trying to find him. She was still in the strange room. There was very little light coming in through the window. Her stomach ached and her muscles knotted. In her lower belly it felt like something was torn.

'Usako, please hang on.'

 _'I'm dying Mamo-chan,'_ she thought sadly. _'I'll never see you again.'_ She sniffled. _'Where have you gone?'_

 _'Galaxia took me from the plane. I thought I was dead, but I can feel you, hear you, even see you sometimes. Its getting stronger now. You're sick. You have to hold on._

 _'I'm not sick Mamo-chan,_ ' she thought wildly. _'Seiya took me.'_

 _'Seiya?'_ Mamoru sounded confused.

 _'I thought he was my friend but he raped me.'_ Her chin quivered and her eyes burned, but she had no tears to cry. She had nothing left. And if Mamoru really was gone, there was no reason left to live. _'I love you Mamo_ ,' she thought, before slipping back into the darkness.

* * *

Seiya had found the perfect vehicle. It was a four-door SUV, not very popular in Tokyo, but perfect to take Usagi on a long trip. He'd had to search for a while, and then stop for food and water for the road. He hoped she liked what he'd gotten. Hunger was the best spice however, and he was sure she would eat it regardless.

Finally, just after dark, he pulled up to the cabin. Hopefully he could wake her and have a few minutes of fun before it was time to drive. He would have to make sure he was gentle though. He didn't want to harm her. Though his cock ached and he wanted to take her hard.

With a sigh he went to the door and unlocked it. There was a rumble of thunder and he wondered if there would be a storm later. He slipped inside and turned on the light, but Usagi didn't wake up. Worried, he went to her and shook her shoulder. She moaned, but her eyes didn't open.

He hurried to take the gag out of her mouth and ran for water. She had to be dehydrated. He titled her head up and poured water into her mouth, but Usagi choked on it. She moaned again, still not opening her eyes.

"Mamo..." it was the only thing she said. Anger and hurt filled him. He couldn't let her slip away to HIM.

"I am not him. Seiya. Say it Usagi!" he yelled, slapping her cheek.

She blinked her eyes open, looking confused. Her mouth worked, but she said nothing.

"Say it Odango." She simply stared so he smacked her again. "Wake up!" he yelled, rage building in him.

The door slammed open behind him and he turned to see Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn. He glared at them. "Go away."

"I should have fucking known," Uranus said, stepping forward.

Seiya didn't have time to transform before she reached him and grabbed his throat. He saw a fist coming towards his face and everything went black.

* * *

Usagi wasn't sure what was happening. Nothing felt real anymore. She thought she heard a familiar voice, but everything faded in and out. Her heart raced too fast and she felt sick.

Then her arms were free and someone was wrapping her in the blanket. She felt herself being lifted from the bed and a moment later saw a red car. A very familiar red car.

"Ruka?" she asked. "Ruka?"

"I've got you Koneko," came a voice that was angry but gentle.

"Mamo got taken," she whispered. "Galaxia took him."

"How?" Haruka asked.

"Plane," she whispered. Then she was lowered into the car and she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She smelled the sea and nuzzled in to Michiru's shoulder. The engine started and wind hit her face.

"Drink Usagi." Setsuna's voice was urgent and something was held to her lips. She took a sip of water and almost choked on it, her throat dry and uncooperative. "Good. A little more."

Usagi took another sip, but exhaustion overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes, letting the noise and rumble of the car lull her to sleep.

* * *

Seiya woke up, pain making his face ache. His arms hurt and felt stretched. He blinked his eyes opened and looked at Taiki and Yaten, who were standing over him, scowls on their faces.

Behind them stood the three older Outer Senshi. He blinked, unsure where he was, or what was happening. He'd had Usagi. He was ready to take her somewhere, but then the Outers had come and ruined everything.

"What the hell did you do?" Yaten yelled, and a fist came out and hit him hard. "You know Sailor Moon can't go to the hospital. You almost killed her!"

Taiki paced back and forth. "She was our only hope to find our princess. You know it, and I know it. You didn't just rape that girl, you brutalized her. Ami's mom said you made her insides bleed. You tore her muscles and caused damage that might be permanent. You kept her chained like a dog, without even letting her have water!"

Anger rose in Seiya. "She's mine!" he yelled. "Not his. He abandoned her and she's mine!" He scowled at them. "You can't have her. Bring her back!"

Taiki backhanded him so hard the chair he was in toppled over, taking him with it. Seiya's arm broke. He gulped as bile rose up his throat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yaten spat. "You can't claim a person. Not in our world, not in theirs. People aren't property. I think you've lost your mind."

Taiki was shaking his head. "I hoped this was all some misunderstanding. I hoped you'd simply found her and were rescuing her, and that maybe they walked in at the wrong time. You lied to us. You let us comfort you when you knew all along where she was. You lied to those poor girls. You hurt someone you claim to love. You are no longer a Starlight." He reached into Seiya's supspace pocket and took away his transformation tool.

"I don't even know you," Yaten said. He turned away, looking at Sailor Uranus. "I'm sorry. So sorry that he did this. Do you want us to take him?"

"Not yet," Uranus said. "Keep him here. Locked up where he can't hurt anyone else."

"Of course." All five of them walked out of the room and the heavy metal door closed behind them. He heard a clang and something rolling, and then the light went out. He lay there, in the dark, his arm broken and trapped under his own weight, and sobbed. He had lost her.


End file.
